Just Friend Part 2
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: What does it take for Yesung to run back to Ryeowook and beg him for forgiveness when he realizes what went wrong? For those who wanted a YeWook ending instead of a HenWook, here you go. Others, read Part One in order to fully understand what's happening.
1. I'm Coming

Just Friends?-Part

Summary: What does it take for Yesung to come back and beg

Ryeowook to forgive him after he realizes what he did wrong?

A/N: For the people who wanted a YeWook ending.

You have to read Part One to know what's going on

Chapter One: I'm Coming

Ryeowook smiled as he watched Henry play his violin. The melody was sweet, slow, and innocent. He's always been playing songs on his violin for Ryeowook. Ever since they started dating a day ago. Ryeowook stated to sway gently from left to right, closing his eyes. The rest of his hyungs were next to him. They were also captivated by Henry's song. But Ryeowook knew that Zhou Mi was glaring at Ryeowook-for some reason. Ryeowook has been noticing that a lot lately. Every time Henry touches Ryeowook or when Ryeowook hugs Henry close, that's when Zhou Mi looks like he's going to explode. But doesn't. Only when they're apart is when Zhou Mi talks to them-Well, only Ryeowook- like nothing is wrong. Ryeowook's starting to think Zhou Mi's jealous. The song Henry was play ended and he bowed, receiving cheers and applause. Ryeowook smiled, opening his eyes and looking at Henry. Henry only seemed to be looking straight at Ryeowook.

"That was really good, Henry." Leeteuk said. Henry looked at the hyung and bowed deep. Leeteuk smiled and bowed his head. Henry stood up straight. Henry puts his violin in the case and locked it up. He walked over to Ryeowook, who was leaning against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Ryeowook's slim frame and hugged him close. Ryeowook saw Zhou Mi get tense. Ryeowook ignored him and hugged Henry back. He buried his face into the side of Henry's face, inhaling his scent and smiling.

"Henli..." He whispered softly. Henry smiled and kissed Ryeowook's forehead, making everyone else (but Zhou Mi) awe the couple. Ryeowook blushed and Henry chuckled.

"Saranghae, Wookie. I wrote that piece for you." Henry said as he looked deep into Ryeowook's eyes. Ryeowook didn't even noticed that Zhou Mi stood. But Sungmin did. So he stood also, his eyes narrowed at Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun was looking between Zhou Mi and Sungmin with confusion.

"Nado saranghae, Henli." Ryeowook replied, softly. Zhou Mi charged. Sungmin and Eunhyuk both went after him. Sungmin got in front of Zhou Mi and shoved him.

"BACK OFF, ZHOU MI!" He yelled. Henry and Ryeowook turned and looked at the scene. Zhou Mi glares at Sungmin as he began to get gently pushed away by Eunhyuk.

"I hate their affection toward each other!" Zhou Mi said. Ryeowook furrowed his eyebrows and clutched Henry's shirt in his fist. He's afraid. Henry pulled him him close and held him tightly against him as he narrowed his eyes at Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi finally exploded and shoved Eunhyuk back. Eunhyuk slammed against the wall. What by slammed, he slammed Eunhyuk so hard, Eunhyuk got knocked out.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae said and immediately ran toward his knocked out boyfriend. Zhou Mi charged but Sungmin stood in his way.

"Mimi, knock it off." He said. Zhou Mi scoffed and without even thinking-too blinded by rage-, he grabbed Sungmin by the throat, shocking everyone. Leeteuk and Kyuhyun stood, full of rage. He threw Sungmin aside. Sungmin landed on the ground, coughing. Kyuhyun jogged over to Sungmin, shoving Zhou Mi as he did so. Zhou Mi charged for them. Suddenly, rage filled the innocent Ryeowook. He looked up Henry, who gripped Ryeowook's waist. He could see the fear in his eyes. Ryeowook pulled his eyebrows together in rage. He gets out of Henry's arms and and charged for Zhou Mi.

"Ryeowook!" Henry said, reaching out for him. Ryeowook reached up and slapped Zhou Mi across the face. Everyone gasped.

"Stop being an ass, Zhou Mi!" Ryeowook yelled. Zhou Mi's jaw clenched as he turned his head and looked at the younger standing before him. He saw the rage in Ryeowook's eyes, no longer innocence. Just pure rage. Before Zhou Mi got to even raise his hand to slap Ryeowook back, Leeteuk came between them and shoved Zhou Mi back. Shindong immediately held Zhou Mi back.

"ENOUGH!" Leeteuk yelled. "Zhou Mi, walk!" Leeteuk pointed to the opposite side, where the front door was.

"But, Leeteuk-"

"WALK!" Leeteuk screamed, making all of them jolt. He wasn't asking for permission. He was giving Zhou Mi an order. "You're forgetting who the oldest is around here! SO WALK!" Leeteuk yelled, still pointing in the direction. Zhou Mi yanked out of Shindong's grip and walked out of the front door. Leeteuk lowered his arm and turned around to look at a shocked-and slightly terrified- Ryeowook. He was staring at his hyung with wide innocent brown eyes. Leeteuk immediately felt bad. He pressed his lips together, clenching his fists. He walked out of the room and walked out of the back door, ignoring the calls from Kangin and everyone else. Henry turned Ryeowook around. Ryeowook looked at Henry, who smiled at him.

"I can't believe you slapped him, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook blushed. His hand was tingling slightly. "That was quite brave of you." Henry said. Ryeowook blushed more, making Henry chuckle.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae said, still shaking Eunhyuk. Ryeowook turned and walked toward them. He bent down beside Donghae, who was holding Eunhyuk in his arms. Ryeowook placed his hand on Donghae's shoulder. Donghae looked at him.

"Calm down, Hae. He'll be fine. Just carry him to your room. He'll wake up soon. We need to find Leeteuk." Ryeowook said. Donghae nods and carried Eunhyuk bridle saddle toward their room. Ryeowook stood up straight.

"Let's go." He said. They all nodded and walked out the door. They all looked around and saw Leeteuk's all white outfit disappear around a tree. He's going in the forest. They jogged after him. They looked around.

"Teukkie-hyung!" Kangin called but only got replied by silence. They couldn't see the white angel anywhere. Kangin's ears perked when they heard a sound that in between a scream and an exclaim. Kangin heard it to his right. He immediately ran toward the direction. He stopped running and gaped at the cliff. He looked around.

"Teukkie?" He called. His eyes widened as he heard his own being called. Leeteuk was near. Very near. Kangin ran to the edge and saw Leeteuk dangling. Leeteuk was looking down, where it was pretty high. He was dangling above a raging river. Kangin bent down and grabbed the one arm that was holding onto the ledge of the cliff and started pulling him up. Leeteuk jerked his head up and looked at Kangin, wideyed. The others came and immediately helped pull Leeteuk up. Once Leeteuk was on his feet, Kangin immediately embraced him. Leeteuk buried his face into Kangin's neck, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the side of Kangin's neck. Kangin wound his arms around Leeteuk's back, one hand placing on the crook of Leeteuk's back. He held him tight and close. Not wanting to let him go.

"You worried me, Teukkie. You worried me." Kangin said, closing his eyes, burying his face into the side of Leeteuk's head. Leeteuk's body began to shake. Kangin felt tears on the skin of his neck. Leeteuk was crying.

"I'm sorry." Leeteuk said through a choked voice. Donghae caressed Leeteuk's back softly.

"It's alright, hyung. You didn't have to run off like that. Sure, we were shocked but...I didn't want you to think that I was afraid of you." Ryeowook said, eyebrows furrowed. Leeteuk nods against Kangin's shoulder. Ryeowook looked at his wrist watch. "Oh, Sungminnie! We have a schedule." Ryeowook said. Sungmin looked at his phone, looking at the time. He swore and grabbed Ryeowook's wrist. They both dashed back to the dorm. Everyone followed, except for Kangin and Leeteuk, who is refusing to be let out of Kangin's arms. So they stood their, hugging each other.

"What's going on?" Eunhyuk asked as he walked out of the dorm he shared with Donghae. Donghae turned and looked at Eunhyuk, he was confused. Donghae walked up to Eunhyuk and embraced him.

"Nothing. Ryeowook and Sungmin are heading for their schedules. That's all." He said, burying his face into the side of Eunhyuk's neck, his arms around his waist. Eunhyuk smiled at his Fishy's affectionate gestures. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Donghae's soft hair. Ryeowook grabbed his keys after he got done putting on his shoes.

"Come on. We'll take my Jeep." He said. Sungmin beamed and clapped happily. He kissed Kyuhyun goodbye before walked out of the front door. Ryeowook turned around when Henry said his name.

"I'll see you later." Henry said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Ryeowook smiled and nods. He walked out of the front door and got into his Jeep, where Sungmin was waiting patiently. He closed the door and turned on the car. He drove out of the driveway and started driving down the road.

"I can tell you and Henry are really happy together, Wookie." Sungmin said, sticking his arm out of the window once it was rolled completely down. Ryeowook smiled and turned left.

"I am happy with him." He said. Sungmin smiled, closing his eyes. "How are you and Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook asked. Sungmin's smile brightened and he opened his eyes.

"He proposed to me this morning." He said. Ryeowook's jaw dropped but he smiled.

"Are you serious?" He said. Sungmin nods and looked at the eternal maknae. "Congratulations! Does anyone else know?" Ryeowook asked. Sungmin shook his head no.

"I will tell them after my schedule though." He said. Ryeowook smiled and nods.

"Good. I'm sure they'll be thrilled." He said. Sungmin chuckled and looked ahead. Ryeowook pulled up the curb and stopped the car. Sungmin unbuckled himself and leaned toward Ryeowook. He kissed his cheek softly, making Ryeowook blush.

"Thanks for the lift, Wookie!" Sungmin said as he got out of the car. Ryeowook smiled sweetly at him.

"No problem. Take care." He said and drove off. Sungmin watched him drive off, waving goodbye. He watched as Ryeowook stopped at a red light and waited patiently. The light turned green and Ryeowook continued to drive. Sungmin's eyes went wide in horror.

"RYEOWOOK!" He yelled at the sight of a speeding truck that went through a red light slamming into the driver's side of Ryeowook's Jeep, skidding back until Ryeowook's Jeep was sandwiched between the truck and a parked car. Tears flooded Sungmin's eyes.

"RYEOWOOK!"

* * *

><p>TO YESUNG<p>

Yesung sighed as he continued to play with his pencil. He was laying on his bed, thinking of a song to write. It's been 3 days since he hasn't talked to Ryeowook. And he's bored now with out the rest of the band around him. He really missed Ryeowook. He missed Ryeowook's smile. His giggle. His laugh. His eyes. His small frame that he missed hugging close. And those innocent brown eyes. Yesung sighed and put his pencil down, resting his chin on both palms, elbows on the bed. He really missed him. A day ago, Yesung started thinking. Maybe it's not that bad being gay. He figured out he was gay 2 days ago. And he has fallen for Ryeowook. Every time he hears Ryeowook's sweet voice singing, he stops everything-he drops **everything**- and listens. He was in love with Ryeowook. But how come it had to take him this far in order to figure it out? Yesung was still frustrated with himself at ending their friendship like that. What was-

Yesung was suddenly jerked out of his thought when his phone began to ring. He blinked and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID. It was Leeteuk. Why would he be calling? Yesung shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

_"Yesung?" _Yesung paused. Leeteuk's voice was shaking. He sounded frantic, worried, scared. Something's wrong. But what?

"Leeteuk, are you alright? You sound frantic."

_"I'm not alright, Yesungie. There's a problem." _Yesung sat up in his bed.

"What do you mean by 'there's a problem'? What problem? What's going on, Teukkie-hyung?" There was a long pause.

_"Yesung, there's been an accident..." _Yesung's eyes widened.

"An accident? What happened? Tell me, Leeteuk."

_"...Ryeowook's been in a car crash, Yesung." _Yesung froze. _"He's being rushed to the hospital."_

"H-How did this happen?" Yesung stammered as he spoke.

_"Ryeowook was driving Sungmin to his schedule before he went to his. An eye witness told us that he just dropped Sungmin off when a speeding truck slammed into the driver's side of Ryeowook's Jeep, sandwiching Ryeowook between the truck an a parked car." _

Yesung was horrified. He couldn't breathe. Oxygen caught in his throat.

_"And that's not it." _Leeteuk continued but with a softer-more sadder-tone. Yesung waited for Leeteuk to continue. _"Sungmin's missing." _Leeteuk said. Another wave of shock ran through Yesung. _"An eyewitness said that she saw a man yanking Sungmin into a white van. But she never caught a glimpse of him. Her name is Kumiko. And she's right here if you want to talk to her." _

"Put her on the phone." Yesung said. A second later, a female voice rang through Yesung's ear.

_"Hello?"_ She said.

"You said that you saw Sungmin getting kidnapped. Did you hear anything at all?" Yesung asked.

_"Yes, I did. When Sungmin getting yanked into the white van, I heard a man say something about an abandoned warehouse and something else about rape."_

Yesung sighed. "Alright. Tell the others they'll see me soon." Yesung said.

_"What do you mean?" _She sounded confused. Yesung looked up, rage in his eyes.

"I'm on my way. They'll see me in a few hours." He said and then hung up. He dashed out of the house and ran for the airport. He quickly got there since it wasn't that far. He bought a ticket and waited for his plane to be announced.

_"Don't worry. I'm coming back." _He thought.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's _Just Friend?-Part 2_ for those who wanted a YeWook ending. Here's the first chapter, for it won't be a one-shot deal. I hope you liked it. Review please.


	2. Presence

Just Friend?-Part 2

Chapter 2: Presence

Yesung opened the doors of the hospital and walked in. He walked down the hall to find the waiting the room. Once he found it, he saw the rest of Super Junior in there. Leeteuk was laying in Kangin's lap, fast asleep. Kyuhyun was sitting next to them, his elbows on his knees and his hands covering half of his face so that only his red and puffy eyes showed. He was crying. Donghae was sitting next to him, trying to comfort him with Eunhyuk's help. Hankyung was embracing Heechul, who was also balling his eyes out. Kibum was asleep in Siwon's arms. A female was standing and talking into her cellphone. That must of been Kumiko. Henry was sitting by himself, laying on the seat. Zhou Mi was pacing back and forth, talking on his cellphone. Yesung slowly walked in and waited until someone looked up at him. That person was Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stood and walked over to Yesung and embraced him. Yesung closed his eyes and hugged him back. Everyone else, who were awake, looked up at Yesung.

"Yesung, you're here." Kangin said. Yesung opened his eyes and nods, gently caressing the maknae's back. Kangin looked down at Leeteuk and gently shook him. Leeteuk opened his eyes and sat up.

"What's happening? Did we get the news yet?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Kangin smiled and kissed his temple gently. Leeteuk looked at him.

"No. Yesung's here." Kangin said. Leeteuk blinked and looked at Yesung. He immediately ran up to Yesung. Yesung smiled and Kyuhyun let's go of Yesung so Leeteuk could embrace him. Eunhyuk stood and pats Kyuhyun's shoulder. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the dance machine's neck and hugged him. He just couldn't stop crying. Eunhyuk hugged him back.

"Did you guys find out about Ryeowook yet?" Yesung asked as he let's go of Leeteuk. They all shook their head no.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Donghae said. Yesung glanced down. Zhou Mi hung up his cellphone and looked at Kumiko.

"Kumiko, guess who I was just talking to?" He said angrily. Kumiko looked at him as she hung up her phone. "Your boss. He said that you've been having secret love affairs with him for the past few days. Is that true?" He asked. Henry was the only one watching with half curious and half hurt eyes. Kumiko kept silent as she slanted her gaze away from him. Zhou Mi's shoulders slumped, hurt filled his eyes. "It's true, isn't it? Well," Zhou Mi ran a hand through his slick brownish-blond hair. "We're over." He said. Kumiko looked at Zhou Mi, opening her mouth to persist but Zhou Mi held up a hand, shushing her immediately. "Don't even try." He said and turned away from her. He walked out of the waiting room and leaned against the wall. Henry found himself walking toward Zhou Mi, his hands in his pockets. Zhou Mi glanced up at him as Henry stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry she cheated on you. But now you know how I feel." He said. Zhou Mi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Henry, look. I never got to explain myself so I'm going to right here, right now." He said. Henry folded his arms across his chest, listening with an attitude. "When I was with you, I felt the happiest in the world. We were together for almost 5 months and I wanted to have it with you. But I felt that I'd be pushing it since you're still a virgin." Zhou Mi said.

"First of all, who said I'm proud to be a virgin? I'm not. In fact, I want to get rid of it. Second of all, is that the reason why you cheated on me?" Henry said. Zhou Mi shook his head no.

"Kumiko and I were just friends. She got me drunk the night I had sex with her. I was too drunk to even know what the hell I was even seeing. It was like a drug. It lasted for days. It made me think I was in love with her. Until a few moments ago when I was talking with her boss. Turned out, she was trying to get back at him for cheating on her with her best friend. I was just used for revenge." He said. Henry had to admit, he felt sorry for Zhou Mi. He saw the regret in Zhou Mi's eyes. Regret for ending Henry and his relationship like that. "I'm really sorry, Henry. Will you please forgive me? I want us to be together again. I know you're with Ryeowook and I know I've done something that I shouldn't of. But like I said, I was still drugged with what ever she put in my drink a few days ago." He said. Henry scanned his face. "Please, I still love you." He said. Henry saw the truth in his eyes and felt his broke heart mend.

"Mimi..." Henry whispered. Zhou Mi took that as a 'yes' so he kissed Henry's soft lips. Henry closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling his heart flutter. He had his love back. He knew Ryeowook wouldn't mind. Because soon, he'll have Yesung.

* * *

><p>AN HOUR LATER<p>

Kyuhyun's phone rang, startling everyone since the room was dead silent. Kyuhyun stood and grabbed his phone. His eyes widened as he looked at the caller ID. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Who is it?" Leeteuk asked. Kyuhyun looked at the hyung.

"It's Sungmin." He said. They all looked at each other, wideyed.

"Well? ANSWER IT." Heechul said. Kyuhyun answered the phone and puts it to his ear.

"Hello? ... Yes, this is Kyuhyun ... You managed to escape?" Kyuhyun's eyes went wide and everyone stood up. "Oh, thank God. Where are you? ... Sungmin, hold on. I'm on my way. I love you." He said before hanging up. He immediately ran out with Leeteuk, Yesung, and Eunhyuk behind him. They ran out of the hospital and turned a right. They continued to run down the sidewalk. Yesung and Leeteuk were behind Kyuhyun, who was running pretty fast. They ran into a part of town Leeteuk and Yesung don't recognize. Kyuhyun turned around and corner, his 2 hyungs hot on his heels.

"Where are we going Kyu?" Yesung said. It has been 5 minutes since they were running non-stop. Kyuhyun didn't answer. He stopped running, doubling over to catch his breath. Yesung and Leeteuk stopped running also, trying to catch their breath. Sweat was forming on Kyuhyun's forehead. He stood up straight and looked from left to right.

"KYU!" Someone yelled. They all turned their heads to the right. They saw Sungmin against a telephone pole. He looked injured from where they were. Kyuhyun was the first to take off. Sungmin collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Kyuhyun got to his knees and cupped Sungmin's face, bringing his forehead to Sungmin's. Multiple bruises were on Sungmin's arms. Kyuhyun knew that there was more though. Tears rolled down Sungmin's cheeks as he looked Kyuhyun in the eye.

"Kyu..." Sungmin sobbed. Kyuhyun kissed Sungmin's lips, thankful that he was alright. Leeteuk and Yesung high-fived each other. Kyuhyun let's Sungmin get onto his back, his arms slipping around his neck. Kyuhyun held Sungmin's legs as he stood up. They walked back to the hospital with Sungmin on Kyuhyun's back. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and everyone ran up to him, asking if he's alright. Sungmin simply nods at them, completely exhausted. As Kyuhyun sets Sungmin carefully onto a seat and laid him down, a doctor walked in.

"Super Junior?" He said. They all looked at him. "I'm here to report about your band member, Ryeowook." He said.

"Is he alright?" Yesung said, walking toward him. The doctor nods.

"He's pretty lucky. He survived the wreckage with a few broken ribs. He has a shattered shoulder blade and a broke wrist, a huge gash on his forehead, and a fracture knee. Other than that, he had a lot of eternal bleeding, which took us a while to repair. But he'll live. We'll keep him here for at least 3 weeks until his knee and ready and well for him to walk." He said. They all let out a sigh of relief. "One more thing," The doctor looked at Yesung. "He's awake. But he said he wants to see someone." He said.

"Who?" They all said in unison. The doctor went toward the door and opened it wide.

"He wants to see you, Yesung. He begged us until he started to cry. He said he needs you by his side immediately. So that he knows you care." He said. Yesung nods. "He's in room 150." The doctor said. Yesung took off and ran in the door. He ran through the halls until he reached room 150. He grabbed the door knob and opened it. Ryeowook's brown eyes looked up at Yesung, shock and thankfulness shown in his eyes with a mix of tears. Yesung shuts the door behind him and sat on the edge of Ryeowook's bed. Ryeowook sat up and rested his head on Yesung's shoulder.

"You came." He said, his voice shaky. Yesung closed his eyes, feeling his eyes whell up with tears. He sat criss-crossed apple-sauce on the bed and hugged Ryeowook close. Ryeowook wound his arms around Yesung.

"Of course I came. Once Leeteuk called me and told me that you got into a car crash, I immediately got into an airplane and got here. I'm so sorry about how I treated you when you said that you loved me. I'm so sorry." Yesung said and tightly closed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ryeowook sobbed into Yesung's shoulder.

"Sungie...I still love you...Even if I have to wait a thousand years for you to say that you do too...I will." He said. Yesung pulled his head back and gently caressed Ryeowook's moist cheek.

"You don't have to wait, Wookie. When I was in Seoul, I missed you. So much. It made me realize how much I deeply cared for you. Wookie...I'm in love with you. I don't know why I didn't notice that any time sooner. I'm so sorry for treating you like crap the day I left. I was such a jerk. I felt like dying when I realized what I had done to you." He said. A smile crossed Ryeowook's lips.

"Do you really mean that, Sungie?" He said softly. Yesung nods. "Kiss me then. So that I know you want to be with me forever." He said. Yesung leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Ryeowook closed his eyes and melted into the kiss he has always dreamed of.

* * *

><p>A FEW WEEKS LATER<p>

Ryeowook fully recovered from his accident, though he's avoiding driving currently. He's glad that Yesung came back to Super Junior. Speaking of Yesung, his family went back to normal. They finally got jobs back again and their money issue is gone. Yesung was back to Super Junior, his fans were happy about it. With that, they decided to perform, 'Boom Boom Boom' and 'No Other' to celebrate Yesung's comeback, Ryeowook's recovery, and Sungmin's recovery from the kidnapping also. Speaking of Sungmin, he's been a little shaken up. He's still slightly affected by it. But Kyuhyun has been there for him. Kyuhyun announced that him and Sungmin were engaged and everyone was happy for them. Yesung announced his love for Ryeowook. Zhou Mi announced that him and Henry were back together.

Yesung finished feeding his turtle and laid down on his bed. He huffed. Ryeowook is at his schedule and currently, Yesung is bored. He defines bored. He got off of his bed and walked over to his window. He smiled and walked outside, into the backyard. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the pond. He took off his shoes and socks, setting them down on the wooden porch. He sat down, letting his legs go into the cold water. He shivered slightly but dealed with it. It was a beautiful day and the water felt great on his skin. He put his palms on the wooden platform and looked up at the sky. Some pearly white clouds filled the sky. The sun was shining bright. Yesung smiled and closed his eyes. He was too busy gazing out into the sky when the others arrived from their schedules.

"Where's Yesungie?" Ryeowook asked as he came back from downstairs, not finding Yesung in his room. Kangin pointed out back.

"He's in the back yard where the pond is." He said. Ryeowook nods his thanks and went out the back door. He smiled once he laid eyes on Yesung. He was sitting on the wooden platform, his legs in the water. He silently walked over to Yesung and got on his knees. He wound his arms around Yesung's neck and buried his face into the side of Yesung's neck. Yesung smiled and leaned into Ryeowook.

"How was your day?" Yesung asked.

"Good." Ryeowook answered. He pulled his head back and stood. He took off his shirt, shoes, and socks. Yesung watched him with curiosity. Ryeowook carefully went into the water, not caring if his skinny jeans got wet. Yesung smiled and watched as Ryeowook went under water and surfaced a few seconds later. He shook his head, making water fly everywhere. Ryeowook ruffled his hair and raked it gently with his fingers. He looked at Yesung and slowly began walking toward him. Yesung smiled when Ryeowook appeared between his legs. Yesung came closer, his legs dipping further into the water, his pant legs getting wet. Yesung leaned down and claimed Ryeowook's lips in his, their eyes fluttered closed at the same time. Ryeowook pulled Yesung off of the wooden platform. Yesung stands in the water, his back against the platform. Ryeowook pressed himself against Yesung as their lips moved against each other in sync. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Yesung's neck as Yesung caressed Ryeowook's back with one hand, his thumb running over the curve of Ryeowook's lower back.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter of _Just Friends?-Part 2_. I hope you liked it xD It's the last chapter. I know, it was short. But I decided to make it not so long. /: Anyway, review...please? They'll be appreciated.


End file.
